


What is wrong with me?

by StormyDaysAndSunnySkies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies/pseuds/StormyDaysAndSunnySkies
Summary: No. Just No. I don't know how this happened.





	What is wrong with me?

“What do you want?” You ask, panic raising your voice an octave. Deidara was invading your personal space backing you against the wall. “Why are you in my room?” you try to sound firm but your voice wavers. He smiles at you. “I think you know why I’m here.” He said. You were painfully aware of how under dressed you were. His eyes raked up and down your body appreciatively as you nervously pulled your t shirt down. “How much did you hear?” he asked, crowding you against the wall. “Nothing.” You answer too quickly. “See, now somehow I just don’t believe that.” He reaches out a hand to push your hair from your face, to your horror something wet trails across your cheek. You look at his hand. Panic flares again and you jerk your head away. In his palm is a gaping and sinister looking mouth. Your breathing accelerates into shallow gasps.  
“C’mon now, I haven’t done anything yet. Calm down.” His voice is mocking. Your eyes snap back to his and you try to control your breathing, fighting down the restricting fear. “That’s better, now tell me, what did you hear?” His arms were on the wall on either side of you caging you in. “I told you, I didn’t hear anything. I heard you arguing with that red headed guy, you called him Sasori, that’s it.” You pleaded with him. “What were we arguing about?” Deidara’s face was inches from your own. “I don’t know,” you whisper, your voice cracking, “something about art.” He suddenly laughed, “That’s it?” “That’s it I swear, please.” You begged. “Alright. I believe you.” He said right next to your ear. “Why have you been watching me?”  
Your face burned with embarrassment. Surely you hadn’t really been watching him. Had you? You thought about the way he had looked when you caught a glimpse of him changing at the hot springs, eating with his odd friends, sculpting something on his patio a couple of rooms down the sun in his hair, gleaming off his bare chest…. You looked away. He studied your face then smiled. “I see..” He grabbed your chin making you face him. There was a predatory look in his eyes. You leaned as far back into the wall as you could. “Don’t be like that.” His voice chided. His hand fisted in your hair pulling down to force you to look up at him. He pressed his body against yours, pinning you to the wall.  
He studied you for a moment before his mouth was on yours. You gasped in surprise. Taking advantage of your surprise he forced his tongue into your mouth. You reigned in your fear and bit his bottom lip hard enough for you to taste blood. He recoiled then pressed you into the wall harder, his hand twisting painfully in your hair. “You’ve got some fight in you, I like that. I like that a lot.” He said, he was smiling. Blood climbed the spaces between his teeth and dripped from the cut In his lip. “Then you’ll love this.” You said ferociously before sinking your teeth into his shoulder. He yanked you away by your hair. “You’re right.” He said, grabbing your arms spinning you around.  
He pressed your face into the wall, his body against your back. He dragged his tongue up your neck making you shudder before biting down on in the curve of your neck. You cried out. “Shhhhh.” He breathed into your ear, “If you’re nice to me, I’ll be nice to you. I can take you places you never knew existed.” He pushed his knee between your legs and you felt his hand snake down your body into your panties. Your heart hammered in your ears. His fingers plunged into your center causing you to gasp. Then you felt it. Something hot, something wet, you knew what it was. The tongue in his hand was caressing your folds, searching until it found your clitoris. You let out an involuntary moan. “You taste good.” He whispered sensually in your ear. His fingers plunged into you incessantly. Your body was traitorously wet. You arched your pelvis into his hand. Then he withdrew it. “Now, tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave.” He said seriously. You were panting from arousal, fighting with the fear inside of you. He spun you around to face him. There was a very pregnant silence before he released you. You stayed rooted to the spot. He turned to leave. “Please…” you said quietly surprising yourself, “Don’t leave.” Every alarm bell in your head was going off screeching danger and yet you asked him to stay. What was wrong with you? Had you gone literally insane? He turned to look at you. “That’s what I thought.” He said cockily.  
He walked forward, grabbing you roughly by the arm and his mouth was on yours. You could still taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue when he invaded your mouth again. Hesitantly you kissed him back. He broke away first. “Take this off.” He demanded pulling on your sleep shirt. You grasped the hem on your shirt nervously. “Now!” He barked making you jump. You clumsily pulled your shirt over your head, dropping it on the floor. His eyes swept over your body. You stared down at your feet, your cheeks crimson. “Look at me.” He commanded. Your eyes shot up to his. “Get on the bed.” You went over to the bed and sat down. “Take off your panties.” He said. You complied. You shifted nervously on the bed feeling vulnerable under his scrutiny. “Lay back on the bed. Spread your legs.” You hesitantly complied. “Now. Touch yourself.” He commanded. You locked eyes with him, fear clawed up your throat as you fought for control. You closed your legs. This wasn’t going anything like you thought it would. “Do it.” He barked at you. You flinched away from him. “C’mon now you were so brave before, show me. I want to watch you.” His voice was velvet now. “Will you take your clothes off first?” You asked quietly. “You’re not the one calling the shots here.” He replied. You felt oddly hurt by the rejection. He must have read this on your face. He surprised you again and started stripping his clothes off. You relaxed a little at the gesture. He was almost naked. You noted that he left his underwear on. “Now. Continue.” He said, watching you.  
You hesitantly opened your legs. He licked his lips watching you with blown out iris’s. You tentatively stroked yourself. Your eyes never left his. “This is what you do when you’re alone?” He asked incredulously. “You can do better than that.” Your cheeks heated and you moved your hand faster. You plunged two fingers into your dripping sex. His eyes darkened with lust. It wasn’t enough. You added a third digit moaning quietly. “That’s enough.” He said crawling up the bed to hover over you. He pressed his hips into yours. His erection was hot through the fabric barrier of his underwear. He grinded his hips into yours. You moaned quietly in pleasure at the contact. His mouth trailed down your neck settling on your chest. Deidara pulled your left nipple into his mouth his tongue teasing over it then he latched his lips around it sucking hard. Your back arched off the bed toward him. He put his hand on your chest, pushing you back down then you felt it again. The hot tongue from his left hand on your unattended right breast, teasing your nipple. The intensity of the mouth in his hand sucking your right nipple while his real mouth worked on your left was almost too much for you to handle. Your hands fisted in his golden locks, not knowing if you intended to pull him off or drag him closer. “Deidara..” you moaned in ecstasy. His mouth released your nipple with a wet pop. The tongue in his hand was still circling your nipple. “That wasn’t so bad hmmm?” he asked. Smiling up at you. He thrusted his hips into yours again.  
“Now I want to do something more fun.” He shifted his body downward, his face was close to your center. Your eyes were on his, legs tensed in anticipation. He watched your face, dragging his tongue up your inner thigh, then back down again. He did the same to your other leg. Your legs were shaking in his grip. His hands gripped into your thighs as he lowered his face to your dripping heat. Whatever you had been expecting it wasn’t this. His tongue glided along your slit in one long languid stroke before he assaulted you in earnest. The intensity of it had your back arching off the bed. He switched between mercilessly sucking on your swollen clitoris and plunging his tongue between your lips penetrating you. You tried to pull away but he was having none of it. He sat up on his knees pulling you with him burying his face in you core. His hands were gripped viselike around your thighs holding you open to his assault. His overwhelming tongue had you incoherently screaming his name. You tried to form a sentence, “Deidara, Deidara, I’m going to…,” You screamed your release. You felt his tongue greedily lapping up your come. Your body felt electrified and numb at the same time. Hot and cold.  
Dimly you realized that he had released you. He ripped his boxers off and flipped you over abruptly on your knees. Your gasp of surprised was quickly replaced by a scream of shock when he suddenly entered you from behind. His engorged cock felt like it was ripping you in two. He pulled out only to slam into you again. He set a punishing rhythm, one hand gripped your neck, the other pressing your shoulders down. You cried out again and again as he fucked you into the mattress. You gasped for air. He released your neck, slapping you on the ass hard causing you to scream before it sent you into another earth shattering orgasm. He pounded into you, fucking you through your spasming. He slowed his pace, leaning down, his body painted to yours, “I’m not done with you yet.” His voice hissed in your ear. “There’s one more thing I want from you and you’re going to give it to me.” You whimpered in reply. The way he said it was clear that you were not going to enjoy this as much as he was. “Please…” you begged, hoping he would go easy on you.  
In hindsight this was a fruitless endeavor. He pulled his cock out of you. You tensed not knowing what was coming. “I would relax if I were you.” He warned, and you tried, you really did but the pain of his intrusion caused you to tense again. You cried out, tears sprang from your eyes. “You can take it.” He encouraged thrusting farther inside your tightened hole. “Your ass is so tight.” He moaned in your ear. “Please.” You begged. He pulled out of you causing you to relax then slammed back into you. You screamed in earnest now. “You’ll learn to like it.” He told you hoarsely. Your tears fell unrestrained now. He put his hand around to caress your clit. You tried hard to focus on his hand and the tongue circling there. “There, that’s better.” His velvet voice whispered in your ear. He rode you hard. your jaw hurt from being clenched so tightly around a pillow to try and muffle your screams. The tongue in his palm hadn’t stopped its incessant circling. You couldn’t say you were enjoying it but it hurt a lot less now. Nearing his release his tongue withdrew and his hands gripped your hips tightly. He snapped his hips forward pulling you backward into his thrusts with more force. You cried out his name again, a desperate plea. A few moments later he stilled, hands still gripping hard into your hips. You could feel his cock spasming inside you. He pulled you down hard into his pelvis as he came, desperate to dump every last drop of his seed in your ass. Your third orgasm ripped through you catching you by complete surprise. Something about him filling you with his come pushed you over the edge and in your depravity you wanted more but you felt utterly spent.  
When he pulled his cock out of you, you felt his hot come leaking out of you. He noticed this too and slid his fingers where his cock had been. He collected his come with his fingers pumping it back into your ass. You were shocked and disgusted with yourself because, to your horror, what he was doing was a huge turn on to you. His fingers actually felt… good. They slowed their work. A whine escaped you. His blue eyes were intense as he watched your reaction. He withdrew his fingers. His seed was starting to come out again. He watched as you used your own fingers to push it back in. You were slick with his come, your fingers sliding in easily. Fingering your ass with his come brought you to the shocking realization that you wanted him to fuck your ass again. True, it had hurt, a lot, but the masochist inside you wanted it, badly. His roughness had been exactly what you wanted and the idea of him filling your ass with his come had you dripping wet again. “So that’s how it is?” He asked darkly. You felt mortified and confused. “What’s wrong? It’s obvious you liked that. Want me to do it again?” He asked, his voice was dripping with the promise of more depravity. You couldn’t answer. “Well?” “I… I don’t know.” You replied, somewhat untruthfully. He made an impatient noise. “Yes you do. You don’t need to admit it to me, admit it to yourself. That’s what’s holding you back right, I did something to you and you liked it. That’s all. Now, all you have to do is tell me if you want me to do it again.” You gave a curt nod. “Tsk tsk tsk, that’s not good enough. Tell me what you want me to do. Specifically.” He emphasized. You had an internal struggle before hesitantly replying, “Yes. Do it again.” “Do what exactly,” His face made it pretty evident he was enjoying this. “I want… I want you to…” your face was on fire but you finished your sentence at an almost inaudible whisper, “Come in me again…” You looked away.  
His smile was bestial. He pulled you back up on to your knees. You could feel his come leaking out of you again and shuddered. “You’re going to have to work harder at keeping it inside you.” He chastised you. You felt him running his erection along your perineum where his semen was collecting before sinking back into your ass. This time wasn’t as bad, probably because of how hard he had ridden you before. It was still a stinging burn when he stretched you to your limit. He let out a sigh of contentment as he was enveloped in the heat of your ass. He pulled out of you leaving you feeling oddly empty before slamming back into you jarring you forward. You moaned loudly. He pulled out all the way letting it spring free of your tight hole. You surprised him when you reached back to line his cock up with your entrance without his encouragement. “That’s a good girl,” He praised you before filling you again. “Deidara!” You moaned your voice needy. “That’s right, tell me what you want.” He coaxed. “Please Deidara!” You said in desperate supplication. “Begging now? That’s right baby beg for me.” He was shallowly thrusting into you and it wasn’t enough. “Deeper, harder Deidara, please!” you begged. “When you put it that way I can’t say no can I?” He replied pushing his cock all the way in.  
You let out a long drawn out moan that quickly turned into muffled screams as he thrust into you harder. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with your muffled screams and Deidara’s moans of pleasure. “Harder Deidara!” You demanded, thrusting back at him. He pushed your shoulders down again the change in position had you moaning louder. He drove into you faster, the noises you were making driving him onward. “Admit it, You love it when I fuck your ass like this.” Deidara snarled as he pounded into you, “Admit it!” He demanded slapping your ass hard. You let out a strangled cry. “Yes!” You reply, breathless. “Say it!” He demanded slapping you again. You were ready for it this time and welcomed the blow. “I want it…” You gasped meeting his thrusts, “I love it Deidara, don’t stop.” He slapped you again. And again. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and you knew he was getting close. His fingers were bruising as he thrusted into you. “I’m coming.” He warned, You met his final thrusts with your own. He collapsed still inside of you, pulling you over on your side. Your heart was pounding and your body was sore. “That was… interesting.” Deidara said his arm resting on your side. You hummed in reply, exhausted. “How many times have you done that before?” He asked. “Done what?” “You know, anal?” he said impatiently. “Counting now? Twice.” You reply. “Wait so before today you had never…?” his face was incredulous. “Right.” You respond. “Well that explains…” “Shut up Deidara. Sleep now.” You say impatiently.


End file.
